Yoūkai
by hyungt
Summary: [Chapter 4 Update] Menurutmu, Bagaimana kisah cinta antara manusia dengan iblis? Apa itu mungkin? "Kedatanganku kesini adalah untuk balas dendam dari keturunanmu 1000 tahun yang lalu.","Aku mencintaimu,Kai.","Dari awal, aku sudah menjadikanmu sebagai milikku. Tidak ada perintahku yang bisa dibantah." KAIHUN. Historical. T nyerempet M.
1. chapter 1

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

Hai! Mimin back againn.. mimin mau bikin cerita yg sedikit berbeda. Jadi mimin mencari info ttg makhluk yg pengen dibikinin ff. Semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya, kalo bisa kasih review dan sarannya okayy??

ooooo

.

.

.

.

"Sekitar 1000 tahun yang lalu ada rumor tentang sebuah makhluk dari cerita mitologi Jepang, dipercaya sebagai sebuah metamorfosis dari kucing peliharaan. Dia adalah 'Nekomata Yoūkai'. Iblis ini bisa menyerupai kucing peliharaan biasa dan menyerupai manusia. Iblis ini membenci orang yang menyakitinya.", Park sonsaenim sedang menjelaskan tentang sejarah mitologi diJepang. Semua murid dikelas mendengarkan dengan seksama, ada juga yang mencatatnya untuk bahan ulangan.

"Kucing itu berwarna apa, Sonsaenim?", Salah satu murid dikelas 11-2 mengangkat tangan dan bertanya.

"Hmm...warnanya hitam dan badannya besar. Seperti itu kira-kira.", Park sonsaenim terlihat berpikir sambil membayangkan bentuk Yoūkai tersebut.

"Pelajaran sejarah memang membosankan.", Ujar Sehun pelan sambil menghela nafas lelah. Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas lelah. Dia sangat benci pelajaran sejarah. Ia hanya melirik kearah jendela dengan malas.

'Nekomata Yoūkai?', Batin Sehun.

KRING!KRING! Bel istirahat pun bunyi.

"Yay! Akhirnya kita istirahat jugaaa~", Baekhyun merenggangkan tangannya yang sedikit kaku dan membawa kotak bekalnya kemeja Sehun.

"Kita harus serius kali ini,Baek. Sebentar lagi akan ada ujian semester.", Kata murid paling teladan,Kyungsoo.

"Nanti aku lihat catatanmu ya,Soo?", Sehun tersenyum girang sambil membuka bekal kesayangannya.

Yah, mereka bertiga adalah sahabat sejati. Mari kita perkenalkan satu-persatu. Oh Sehun, Siswa pemalas dan sedikit cerewet. Walaupun dia jarang belajar, tapi nilainya tidak kalah dengan murid pintar. Byun Baekhyun, Sahabat Sehun yang paling cerewet dan tukang ngedumel. Do Kyungsoo, Salah satu murid teladan dikelasnya. Dia adalah sahabat Sehun yang agak pendiam tapi sikapnya ramah. Walaupun sifat mereka bertolak belakang, tapi mereka sudah bersahabat sejak masih kecil.

"Baiklah, nanti malam datang saja kerumahku.", Mereka bertiga sedang memakan bekal.

"Sst...bentar aku ketoilet dulu, perutku tiba-tiba sakit.", Dengan buru-buru Sehun pergi kekamar mandi.

CEKLEK! Sehun masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan melakukan ritualnya.

MEOW

MEOW

"Hm? Suara kucing?", Sekilas ia merasa mendengar suara kucing. Tapi darimana arahnya? Ini kan disekolah. Mana mungkin ada kucing berkeliaran disini?

MEOW

"Duh kok jadi merinding sih?", Tiba-tiba Sehun jadi keingat pelajaran yang diberikan oleh sonsaenim tadi. Sehun cepat-cepat membersihkan ritualnya lalu memakai celananya dengan terburu-buru dan keluar dari toilet. Saat dia cuci tangan, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lewat dibelakangnya.

'Apa itu?', Batin Sehun takut. Ia pun lari ketakutan dan balik kekelas.

Disalah satu bilik kamar mandi itu ada seseorang yang mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Dia milikku sekarang.", Orang misterius itupun menghilang begitu saja.

ooooo

"Kau tau tidak? Tadi dikamar mandi aku mendengar suara kucing.", Mereka bertiga sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Karena rumah Sehun tidak seberapa jauh dari rumah sahabatnya. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pulang jalan kaki.

"Ah masa sih? Aku tidak pernah dengar tuh suara kucing, orang iseng kali hun.", Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatan Sehun.

"Benar juga.", Sehun manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Kita duluan ya,Hun.", Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi. Kini hanya ada Sehun yang berjalan sendirian.

MEOW

MEOW

MEOW

"Ini kan...suara kucing yang tadi?", Sehun memperhatikan disekelilingnya tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Saat badan Sehun menghadap kedepan, tiba-tiba ada seekor kucing berwarna hitam muncul dihadapannya. Kucing itu mengelus-ngeluskan badannya kekaki Sehun. Menandai Sehun sebagai pemiliknya.

"Lucu sekali~", Sehun menggendong kucing tersebut."Kamu mau ikut aku pulang?"

MEOW

"Baiklah, Mulai sekarang kau kuberi nama 'Kai' bagaimana? Sepertinya cocok sekali dengan warna tubuhmu yang hitam.", Sehun membawa Kai, kucing barunya pulang.

ooooo

Sehun sangat menyukai Kai,kucingnya. Kai adalah kucing yang lucu dan patuh. Mereka sering bermain bersama setiap Sehun pulang sekolah. Bahkan Sehun membiarkan Kai untuk tidur diranjangnya.

"Liburan kali ini kau akan kemana,Soo?", Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Biasanya mereka bertiga selalu berkumpul dirumah Sehun.

"Aku? Mungkin akan pulang kerumah nenek.", Kyungsoo memakan cemilan yang diberikan oleh ibunya Sehun.

"Enak sekali~ liburan kali ini aku tidak kemana-mana. Mungkin hanya bermain bersama Kai. Iya kan?", Sehun memangku kucingnya dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku jadi ingin memelihara hewan. Bagaimana kalau Kai buatku saja?", Baekhyun sedikit melirik kearah Sehun.

MEOW MEOW

Rupanya kucing itu melakukan penolakan terhadap Baekhyun.

"Ahaha aku hanya bercanda,Kai.", Baekhyun menggendong Kai dan memeluknya.

BzzzzBzzzz

"Bunyi hp siapa itu?", Sehun mengecek hpnya tapi ternyata bukan.

"Eh? Punyaku. Sepertinya aku disuruh pulang nih. Ibuku menyuruhku pergi kesupermarket.", Kyungsoo berdiri dan merapikan barangnya.

"Aku ikut dong~ aku ingin beli cemilan untuk dirumah.", Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun keluar dari rumah Sehun.

"Yah kita sendirian lagi,Kai.", Sehun menghela nafas sedih. Dia memeluk kucingnya dan membawanya ketempat tidur.

Saat Sehun sudah tertidur pulas, Kucing hitam itu berubah menjadi manusia.

"Kau benar-benar manusia yang polos.", Kucing yang bernama Kai itu memiliki mata yang sipit dan tajam. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan ketakutan.

Kai mengelus surai rambut Sehun yang lembut. Kuku jarinya yang panjang menelusuri lekuk wajah Sehun yang sempurna.

"Aku datang kesini untuk membalaskan dendamku."

Tidak ada yang tau pasti kedatangan Kai kemari. Dan memilih Sehun sebagai pemiliknya.

Sampai saat Sehun terbangun dan Kai kembali kewujudnya yang asli.

TBC.


	2. chapter 2

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

oooooo

Hari libur yang membosankan bagi Sehun. Sedari tadi ia hanya tidur-tiduran dikasur ditemani dengan kucing kesayangannya.

"Badanku sudah bau. Aku mau mandi dulu ah.", Dengan terpaksa ia bangun dari kasur dan melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi, merasakan segarnya air. Setelah mandi, Sehun biasa menggunakan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sampai ia tiba-tiba melihat sesosok pria bertubuh besar, kulitnya tan, memiliki telinga kucing dan juga ekor. Pria itu mengenakan jubah mewah seperti pangeran kerajaan berwarna hitam merah.

"S-SIAPA KAMU!?!", Sehun berteriak panik.

Apakah dia penyusup? Tapi pakaiannya terlalu mewah untuk dikatakan pencuri.

Itu tidak penting sekarang. Bagaimana ada seorang pria masuk kekamarnya begitu saja. Dan lagi, Sehun hanya mengenakan HANDUK. Ia langsung menutupi area dadanya.

Pria berkulit tan itu menoleh kearahnya dan menatap tajam Sehun. Pria itu memandangi Sehun dari atas sampai bawah dengan intens.

Matanya. Itu bukan seperti mata manusia.

Sehun menunduk takut. Ia tidak berkutik saking takutnya. Pria berkulit tan itu mendekat kearah Sehun. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dipelipisnya.

"Aku...", Pria itu memegang rahang Sehun sedikit kuat hingga membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan."...Kai. Kucing peliharaanmu."

"T-tidak m-m-mungkin.", Sehun menggeleng takut. Mata pria tan itu tiba-tiba berwarna hitam dan memberikan sebuah smirk yang menakutkan kearah Sehun.

"Kalau kau berteriak, akan kurobek pipimu.", Kuku jari Kai yang panjang mulai menelusuri setiap inci wajah Sehun dan memegangnya dengan lembut.

Seketika Sehun langsung bungkam. Ia takut. Kenapa disaat seperti ini tidak ada orang dirumahnya? Ingin pingsan rasanya. Tapi mata ini tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata tajam Kai. Seperti terhipnotis.

"Cih", Kai mendorong Sehun secara kasar sehingga membuat pria berkulit putih itu terpental menghantam tembok.

"Uhuk...uhuk..", Sehun terbatuk-batuk dan merasakan nyeri dipunggungnya. Lalu ia pun pingsan.

Kai yang melihat itu hanya menatapnya dengan datar,"Manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah. Aku benci manusia.", Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan meletakkannya diatas kasur.

oooooo

Setelah beberapa jam Sehun tertidur, ia bangun dan merasakan tubuhnya pada sakit semua,"Ugh...", Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan dan melihat ada seorang pria tidur disampingnya sedang memeluk pinggangnya.

WHAT?

Sehun tidak berani bergerak, takut mengganggu tidur pulasnya Kai. Yah, selama kurang lebih satu jam Sehun tetap diam dalam posisinya. Sesekali menggumam 'Apa dia sudah bangun?'

"Grr..", Kai menggeram, mungkin dia sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku lapar.", Kai duduk lalu menyenderkan punggungnya dengan bantal.

Karena Kai sudah bangun, Sehun cepat-cepat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri agak menjauh dari Kai,"Beli saja sendiri."

UPS! Sehun keceplosan.

"Apa kau bilang?", Kai yang mendengar itu langsung menatap tajam Sehun.

"T-tidak. M-maksudku, aku yang akan membelikannya.", Mata tajam itu, sampai kapan akan berhenti menatapnya? Sehun benar-benar takut. Lalu dia mengambil dompet dan langsung pergi keluar rumah.

"Dia makan apa?", Saat ini Sehun sedang berada disupermarket. Karena supermarketnya menyediakan beberapa makanan siap saji, Sehun akan membelikannya untuk Kai.

'Hmm..kalau dipikir-pikir pakaian dia kan mewah. Tapi kalau menyamai dengan gayanya itu, uang bulananku tak akan cukup. Kubelikan apa adanya saja deh, dia gak bakal tau.', Batin Sehun sambil memilih-milih makanannya.

Sehun keluar dari supermarket dengan membawa 2 kantung kresek besar. Rasanya sangat berat. Kalau tidak demi sipangeran sok-sok an itu, Sehun pasti tidak akan mau. Gara-gara dia uang bulanan yang sudah ia hemat malah hampir habis. Sekarang dia harua ekstra hemat.

"Aku pulang.", Sehun langsung naik keatas dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia melihat Kai tetap duduk santai disitu. Membuat Sehun mengeluarkan tanda perempat dijidatnya.

Sabar

Sabar

Sementara melihat Kai makan enak dengan tenang, Sehun ingin berdiri dan mengambil hpnya tapi

"Tetaplah disitu, temani aku makan.", Niat Sehun yang ingin berdiripun terhentikan. Entah kenapa Sehun tidak bisa menolak Kai.

"Kau hanya menyuruhku untuk menemanimu? Aku kan juga lapar.", Sehun berbicara dengan pelan dengan sedikit mencibir. Mulutnya sedikit ia manyunkan kedepan.

Kai melihat itu seakan mengerti, dia menggeserkan satu kotak makanan dengan ekornya perlahan kearah Sehun.

"K-kau memberikannya padaku?", Sehun tersenyum senang. Lalu dia memakannya dengan lahap.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, Kai tersenyum.

ooooo

Sehun benar-benar merasa seperti pembantu.

Oh ayolah, ini kan hari libur. Sehun ingin merasakan ketenangan dikamarnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Kai terus menyuruhnya ini itu. Yang membuat Sehun kewalahan.

"Aku ingin mandi, siapkan air hangat."

"Sehun, siapkan aku baju."

"Pijati aku."

"Ambilkan aku minum."

"Aku lapar.", WHAT? Cepat sekali dia laparnya. Uang Sehun bisa habia kalau begini.

Sehun lelah, badannya penuh dengan keringat. Padahal ia barusan mandi tapi kenapa sudah keringetan begini?

"Ambilkan ak--"

"STOPPP!" , Sehun menutup mulut Kai dengan tangannya,"Aku lelah, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar.", Dia menidurkan badannya diatas kasur.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh tidur disitu. Turun!"

"T-tapi kan ini kasurku, Kai.", Sudah jelas Sehun akan protes.

"Kau tidur dilantai."

"Tidak mau!", Sehun tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Tanpa sadar Sehun membuat Kai sedikit kesal. Kai mengibaskan ekornya. Yang membuat badan Sehun bergeser dengan sendirinya dan terjatuh dari kasur.

BRUK!

"AW!", Sehun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Bayangkan saja, dari kasur yang empuk menuju kerasnya lantai. Karena posisi jatuh yang tidak benar, Sehun hanya diam ditempat. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ada apa?", Kai mulai mendekati Sehun, merasa ada yang curiga dengannya.

Sehun hanya diam, tidak menjawab.

"Jangan mengabaikanku. Jawab Sehun!"

"Tanganku...tidak bisa digerakkan.", Sehun mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan. Tapi Kai mendengarnya, pendengaran Kai sangat tajam.

Dengan sigap Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun dengan gampang dan mendudukan Sehun dipangkuannya,"Coba kulihat."

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang kaku. Mukanya sedikit merah, oke yang dia pikirkan sekarang bukan tangannya. Melainkan posisi mereka berdua yang sedikit er...ambigu?

Dengan merafalkan mantra, Kai menyembuhkan tangan Sehun dengan sekejap,"Ada apa dengan mukamu? Sakit?", Kai saat ini menatap wajah Sehun. Membuat Sehun memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang. Sehun tau Kai hanyalah iblis, Tapi entah kenapa jantung Sehun tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

TBC.

Jangan lupa kasih review yaa tentang ff yang mimin buat, semoga kalian suka. konfliknya sengaja mimin taruh ditengah2 chapter nanti.


	3. chapter 3

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

Maapkan mimin yg kalau chapter ini agak mengerikan. Hope U like it!

oooooo

"Kucing hitam lemah sepertimu, tidak pantas untuk hidup.", Manusia itu menendang dan memukul kucing hitam itu,"Dasar kucing pembawa sial!", Kucing itu terlihat sekarat, dia hanya menggerang kesakitan tanpa ada yang menolongnya.

Manusia-manusia kejam itu meninggalkan kucing hitam itu sendirian dihutan. Hutan itu terkenal dengan hutan kematian. Siapapun yang masuk kesitu tidak akan bisa keluar lagi.

"Kau manusia hanyalah makhluk yang lemah. Aku akan datang kembali untuk membalaskan dendamku setelah aku menjadi kuat...", Tiba-tiba Kai terbangun dari tidurnya.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Rasanya Kai tidak akan tenang, kalau belum membalaskan dendamnya.

'Sekarang aku sudah kuat, aku bisa dengan gampang membunuh Sehun.', Kai mengeluarkan smirk-nya. Matanya mulai berubah menjadi hitam lagi, Aura iblisnya keluar.

oooooo

"Oh iyaa, akukan mau cari tau tentang sihitam itu?", Sehun segera pergi keperpustakaan yang ada dikota sendirian. Bisa gawat kalau Kai mengikutinya.

"Mau kemana dia?", Kai memperhatikan Sehun dari jendela.

Sampainya diperpustakaan, Sehun mencari buku tentang 'Yoūkai',"Hmm...Ini gumiho..Werewolf..Vampire...nah ketemu! Nekomata!", Sehun sedikit berteriak karena takut kalau suaranya akan terlalu berisik nantinya.

Dia membaca 'Nekomata Yoūkai' dengan tenang,'Dikatakan legenda pernah ada kejadian 1000 tahun yang lalu, Kucing peliharaan yang disiksa tuannya. Lalu saat kucing itu sudah berumur 10 tahun, ekornya mulai membela dan berubah menjadi monster. Duh, ternyata kasian juga Kai. T-tapi ini sudah 1000 tahun yang lalu? Kenapa dia masih ada disini? Oh ini...Nekomata tidak akan pernah melupakan siksaan oleh seseorang dan akan menyimpan dendam selamanya pada orang tersebut. Bila orang itu sudah mati, maka kerabatnya akan didatangi oleh Nekomata dan dihantui terus menerus...'

Sehun masih tidak sadar bahwa dia adalah keturunan 1000 tahun yang lalu. Kai sedang mengincarnya. Kemunculan 'Nekomata Yoūkai' berasal dari kakek dan nenek moyangnya dulu. Tapi Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

"Kalau kemunculan Kai adalah untuk balas dendam? Siapa target dia selanjutnya? Aku harus membantu orang itu.", Sehun mencari tau sesuatu untuk mencegah Kai membunuh orang lagi.

ooooo

"Aku akan kehutan kematian.", Sekarang Sehun tengah menyiapkan barang apa saja yang dia perlukan selama diperjalanan, dia bisa melihat Kai yang notabenya sebagai iblis. Kemungkinan Sehun akan melihat roh-roh yang berpenghuni disitu.

"Untuk apa kau kesitu?", Kai merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Sehun. Dia harus mencegah Sehun. Kai mengibaskan ekornya untuk memberantakkan barang-barang Sehun,"Mencari siapa kau disana?", Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sehun. Dia berusaha menghipnotis Sehun dengan mata hitamnya.

Tapi Sehun sendiri malah berpikiran lain, dia pikir Kai akan menciumnya. Jadilah Sehun menutup matanya dengan malu-malu.

"Tsk. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh? Kau mau menciumku kan? Makanya aku menutup mataku. Biasanya sih begitu.", Sehun berkata dengan polosnya. Sedangkan Kai menatapnya dengan datar dan menjitak kening Sehun.

"Aw!", Sehun memegangi keningnya yang merah,"Kau mau bantu aku tidak? Ada yang harus aku temui disana.", Sehun mengangkat tasnya lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

Karena keadaan yang mendesak, Kai terpaksa berubah menjadi kucing dan mengikuti Sehun,"Memang siapa yang ingin kau temui? Disana berbahaya."

'Karena banyak jebakan yang menanti nyawamu.', Kai sebenarnya ingin bilang kepada Sehun. Tapi melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang serius, jadi Kai mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku membawa banyak peralatan.", Sehun menggendong sikucing,Kai. Dan mereka pun berjalan menyusuri kota menaiki bus yang mereka tumpangi. Sehun membawa peta yang sudah ia robek di buku perpustakaan tadi. Ia yakin tidak akan tersesat. Ia hanya perlu mencari dewa gunung.

oooooo

"Kai, kau datang dari sini kan? Bagaimana bisa kau berjalan sejauh itu untuk sampai kekota?", Sehun kira hutan kematian tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Melain kan sampai kedesa yang letaknya diatas gunung. Dan sekitar 5 km ada hutan kematian, hutan yang ditakuti para warga disini.

Ada aura yang berbeda saat Sehun memasuki hutan kematian. Seperti banyak mata yang sedang memperhatikan Sehun.

"Berhati-hati disekitarmu.", Karena Kai dalam bentuk kucing. Jadi Kai tidak bisa membantu banyak sebelum Sehun sampai ditengah hutan. Kai masih tetap dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Grrrr...", Suara hewan menggeram ada dibalik semak-semak. Sehun jadi semakin waspada. Mungkinkah beruang? Singa? Serigala?

"Sepertinya aku harus lari..", Sehun melirik kearah semak-semak dengan takut. Oke, Sehun tidak mau mati ditengah jalan.

1 2 3 LARII!!

Sehun berlari sekuat tenaga, bayangkan saja. Saat ini Sehun juga sedang membawa tasnya yang besar dan juga membawa Kai.

Lalu hewan itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengejar Sehun,"HUWAAAAA...!!! TOLONG AKUU..", Tidak peduli dengan nafasnya yang tinggal setengah, Ia akan terus berlari. Ada sesosok serigala mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba Kai terlepas dari tangan Sehun,"KAI!", Sehun langsung berhenti dan melihat Kai berusaha melawan serigala itu.

Oke, Kenapa Kai sok berani gitu? Tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan serigala yang besar itu.

"Kai cepat kemarii..!!", Sehun mengulurkan tangannya agar Kai kembali padanya. Tapi sepertinya Kai mencoba berbicara sesuatu yang tidak Sehun mengerti.

"Kau pergilah dulu Sehun, aku akan menyusul.", Setelah mendengar kata Kai, Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan Kai sejauh mungkin. Sehun percaya bahwa Kai akan menyusulnya.

Setelah memastikan Sehun pergi jauh, Kai mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia. Kai mengenakan pakaian jubah dan rambutnya panjang. Kai memiliki Telinga dan ekor serta kukunya yang panjang. Matanya yang berwarna hitam dengan pupil mengecil.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Pftt-- kau tak usah setegang itu,Kai.", Serigala itu juga mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia. Namanya Chanyeol. Kai dan Chanyeol adalah teman dekat. Mereka sering mencari mangsa dan membunuh manusia bersama-sama,"Kau biarkan manusia itu sendirian?"

"Tentu saja, banyak bahaya yang menanti kematiannya tanpa aku harus balas dendam."

"Tidak ada manusia yang pernah kesini selain mempunyai tujuan Kai. Mungkin dia akan menemui dewa gunung. Dia sudah tau apa maksud kedatanganmu kedunia manusia.", Kai terlihat berpikir setelah mendengar kata Chanyeol.

"Haha. Kalau begitu aku tinggal membunuhnya kan?", Senyuman evil Kai semakin mengembang.

"Kau yakin?", Kai menoleh cepat kearah Chanyeol."Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tau nanti. Dia cukup cantik untuk seorang laki-laki. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal saat membunuhnya.", Chanyeol berubah wujudnya kembali menjadi serigala dan pergi meninggalkan Kai yang terdiam.

"HUWAAAAA...!!", Telinga Kai sedikit bergerak. Itu pasti suara Sehun. Ada apa dengannya? Kai segera menyusul Sehun.

"Kai tolong akuuu..", Terlihat Sehun bergelantungan secara terbalik diatas sana.

"Kau sedang apa diatas situ?"

"Aku sedang berolahraga. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang terjebak diatas sini!?", Wajah ketakutan Sehun mendadak menjadi garang. Bagaimana Sehun tidak kesal, Disaat seperti ini kenapa otak Kai jadi lemot?

Huh. Dasar.

"Diam disitu. Aku akan menolongmu.", Kai sudah akan mengibaskan ekornya tapi ada seseorang yang menginstrupsi kegiatannya.

"Oh~ Rupanya ada manusia disini.. Dengan iblis? Sejak kapan ada iblis yang menolong manusia?", Orang itu adalah Tao, Dia adalah gagak hitam. Dia penerus ke-8 nantinya.

"Sial.", Kai menggeram. 'Jangan sampai gagak jelek ini membocorkan rahasiaku.', Kai segera melompat kearah Sehun dan mencakar tali itu dengan kukunya. Lalu menggendong Sehun ala bridal style dan lari secepat mungkin.

"A-awassss!!", Dengan sigap Sehun memeluk leher Kai erat. Dia takut Kai akan menjatuhkannya.

"Dia milikku, Kai. Aku melihatnya duluan tadi.", Ternyata gagak itu mengejar dibelakang mereka. Sehun membantu Kai dengan cari melemparkan benda-benda yang dibawanya kearah Tao.

"Sepertinya kita sudah aman.", Kai berhenti dan mendudukan Sehun disebuah kayu besar,"Kita beristirahat dulu."

"Baiklah.", Sehun membuka sebuah peta yang ia robek tadi,"Posisi kita sekarang kira sudah agak kedalam.", Sehun terdiam agak lama.

'Sebenarnya dimana letak kuil dewa gunung? Menurut info yang kubaca, yang bisa melihat kuil itu hanyalah orang tertentu saja.'

"Kai. Apa kau tau dimana kuil dewa gunung?"

"Hm? Sepertinya tidak.", Kai memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aishh...", Sehun mendesah frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia sudah berjuang sejauh ini, dan akan sia-sia kalau ia pulang dengan tangan kosong.

TBC.


	4. chapter 4

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

Min, kok kalo update cepet banget? iya soalnya kan kalo mimin punya ide untuk chapter selanjutnya, langsung mimin tulis. kalo mimin tunda terus ntar mimin lupa wkwk.

terus banyak yang bilang kalo ff oneshoot mimin selalu alurnya kecepetan wkwk mimin juga gak tau kenapa, mungkin kesannya kayak diburu gitu. itu makanya mimin lebih milih bikin ff yg berchapter.

Hope U Like It

ooooooo

Sebenarnya Kai tau dimana letak kuil itu. Karena yang bisa melihat hanyalah roh, iblis, dewa, monster. Setiap tahun selalu diadakan rapat untuk para Yoūkai dikuil.

Karena memang niat Kai yang mengulur waktu Sehun, jadinya Kai berpura-pura tidak tau,"Kita lapar? Aku bisa mencarikan makanan untukmu.", Kai bisa dengan mudahnya membunuh hewan yang ada disini.

"Tidak perlu, kasian kan hewannya dibunuh.", Sehun mengeluarkan sebotol minuman dan snack.

"Itu memang hukum alam Sehun.", Kai memutar bola matanya malas,"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi berburu."

"T-tapi kan tidak perlu, Kai.", Sehun memegangi baju Kai dengan erat.

"Bukan untuk kau. Tapi untukku sendiri. Aku butuh daging, bukan snack.", Kai melirik kearah makanan ringan yang dipegang Sehun.

Eh? Jadi bukan untuk Sehun?

Mendengar itu pipi Sehun jadi merona malu. Apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun? Kai selalu saja menaikkan harapannya. Tentu saja Kai akan memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia hanyalah iblis.

"Yasudah sana! Huh. Dasar.", Sehun menggerutu kesal. Dia merapikan peralatannya lagi dan memasukkan kedalam tas. Saat hendak berdiri, entah kenapa kakinya sangat sakit. Pasti terkilir saat tergantung tadi.

"Aw. S-sakiitt..", Sehun meringis.

"Butuh bantuan nona?", Kai menaik turunkan alisnya angkuh. Kai yakin Sehun akan menangis minta tolong kepadanya.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri.", Sehun mencari batang kayu yang kecil dan panjang untuk menuntunnya selama perjalanan. Sehun berjalan secara perlahan.

Lelahnya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah. Sehun harus berhasil menemukan kuil itu.

Sementara Kai pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Kai pergi berburu, perutnya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

ooooo

"A-aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kakiku semakin sakit. Kai...", Tangan Sehun sudah gemetaran. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan tiba-tiba ia pingsan.

Seseorang datang menghampiri Sehun,"Kau pasti kelelahan.", Dia tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat tubuh Sehun dengan gampangnya. Lalu membawanya kekuil.

Setelah beberapa jam Sehun pingsan, ia mulai terbangun. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"Ini dimana?", Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Ini dirumahku. Istirahat saja dulu sejenak.", Seseorang berwajah tampan dan sempurna tepat didepan mata Sehun. Orang itu sedang mengobati kakinya yang terkilir.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya.", Sehun memperhatikan orang itu dengan seksama. Apakah orang ini termasuk bagian seperti Kai?

"Hm..kalau boleh tau, sedang apa kau kemari?"

"Aku ingin mencari dewa gunung. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Orang itu sedikit terkejut, Ada maksud apa mencari dewa gunung? Dia berhasil selamat sampai sejauh ini.

"Kau ingin membicarakan tentang apa padanya?"

"Aku ingin meminta jimat putih padanya. Dari informasi yang aku baca, kalau kita menulis sesuatu dijimat putih itu. Jimat itu akan memberikan apa yang kita mau.", Tatapan mata Sehun kali ini sangat serius. Mungkin karena ia kenal Kai dan tujuannya.

"Aku akan memberimu jimat putih.", Orang itu mengambil jimat putih disebuah lemari dan memberikannya kepada Sehun,"Gunakan itu secara baik-baik."

Sehun menerimanya dengan wajah bersinar. Tidak menyangka ada seseorang sebaik..er.. Sehun tidak tau namanya.

"Oh iyaa, kedatanganku kemari ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang akan dibunuh oleh Kai."

"Kai? Kucing hitam itu?", Orang itu memegang tangan Sehun dan mencoba melihat masa depan Sehun.

DEG! S-sehun?

Dia akan mati ditangan Kai.

"Orang itu..."

"Sehun!", Kai tiba-tiba datang entah darimana. Wajahnya terlihat tegang.

'Jangan memberitahu soal balas dendamku kepada Sehun.', Mata Kai berubah menjadi hitam dan mengeluarkan taring yang tajam.

"Kai? Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu padamu.", Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh merepotkan.

"Oh ya Sehun, perkenalkan namaku Kris. Dewa gunung.", Kris memberi sedikit salam kepada Sehun. Sebagai dewa, Kris harus mempunyai jiwa yang tenang.

OMG! Seharusnya Sehun sudah tau dari awal kalau dia adalah dewa. Karena menurut Sehun, Kris sudah memancarkan aura yang

berbeda darinya.

"Kebetulan sekaliii..pertanyaan itu, kuajukan untukmu Kris-sama.", Sehun memberi sedikit hormat.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Kau harus berhati-hati pada orang disekitarmu.", Kris tersenyum lembut kepada Sehun. Dia sudah memberikan jawaban kepada Sehun. Tinggal Sehun yang harus mengartikan jawaban itu, kalau dia bisa mengetahuinya sebelum bulan purnama. Maka nyawanya masih akan selamat. Tapi kalau tidak, Kris tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Karena Kai ada bersamanya.

Berpura-pura menjadi pengawal yang baik untuk Sehun.

"Berhati-hati pada orang sekitar?", Sehun sedikit menggumam dan memikirkan perkataan Kris. Siapa yang harus ia waspadai? Temannya? Orang tua? Atau...Kai?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang dulu Kris-sama.", Kai sedikit membungkukkan badannya memberi salam. Dan mengangkat Sehun.

"E-ehh?? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Kai. Turunkan akuuu..", Muka Sehun merah padam saat Kai mengangkatnya tiba-tiba. Ayolah, Sehun kan jadi berpikir ini seperti pasangan pengantin baru. Dia menutup mukanya yang merah padam, rasanya Sehun tidak kuat jika bertatap mata dengan Kai.

"Kasian sekali kau manusia, aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu.", Kris masuk kedalam rumahnya lagi dan menyembunyikan letak kuil ini.

oooooo

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.", Sehun memeluk leher Kai.

"Apa?"

"Apa benar kau ingin balas dendam?"

"Itu benar.", Kai menurunkan Sehun.

"Siapa orangnya?"

"Kau mau tau orangnya?", Badan Kai berubah menjadi kucing, bukan kucing kecil. Melainkan kucing besar. Dengan cakar yang panjang dan mata hitam yang menyeramkan.

'Hati-hati pada orang disekitarmu.', Sehun mengingat perkataan Kris-sama. Jangan-jangan...ia yang menjadi targetnya Kai?

"Grr...kau terlalu lama berpikir Sehun.", Kai memberikan smirk menyeramkan kepada Sehun.

"T-tunggu Kai. Kumohon...dengarkan aku dulu.", Sehun berjalan mundur pelan-pelan karena Kai mulai mendekat kearahnya.

Oh God. Sehun menyesal telah bertanya kepada Kai. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Kai mengeluarkan cakarnya yang tajam, karena Sehun sudah tau semuanya. Tidak ada untung bagi Kai kalau masih menyimpannya.

Dengan sekejap Kai mencakar Sehun, Tapi Sehun langsung siaga dan mundur.

Sial. Kekuatan Sehun tidak sebanding dengan Kai. Darah segar mengalir dari lengan Sehun.

"Sshh...K-kai..tunggu..", Sehun memegangi lengannya yang kesakitan. Dia langsung melarikan diri kemana saja. Dia harus mencari tempat keluar dari hutan ini. Dengan kaki terpincang-pincang, Sehun memaksakan dirinya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku, Sehun. Manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah.", Kai menggeram dan langsung mengejar Sehun.

'TOLONGGG!! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU..', Dia sangat ketakutan sehingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Sehun terus berlari entah kemana.

TBC.


End file.
